


The Harvestmen Corsair

by destinyauthor



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyauthor/pseuds/destinyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the dead have seen the end of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harvestmen Corsair

 

**The Harvestmen Corsair**

**  
**“And he asked him, what is thy name? And he answered, saying, My name is Legion: for we are many.”

 

I'd again like to dedicate this one to the entire team and Jackie, wouldn't be possible without them. 

 

 


End file.
